Vae Weohnata Ono Vergarí, Eka Thäet Otherúm
by Flotsam And Jetsam
Summary: "We will kill you, I swear it." Eragon, in an attempt to defeat Galbatorix, has visited the Vault of Souls. Whilst there he learns a powerful secret that will rock the foundations of Alagaësia. Can he use it to end the mad king's rein?
1. Chapter 1: The Vault of Souls

**Chapter One**

**The Vault of Souls**

Eragon stood in front of the sheer rock face and breathed in deeply. This was it, perhaps the only way to kill Galbatorix. He remembered Solembum's prophecy: _When all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls_.

He had come so far since their first meeting in Teirm. Back then Galbatorix's defeat had felt so far way, he had half believed that it would never happen, and yet here he was leading the Varden with the final battle less than a week away. He still could not shake that feeling of impossibility though. As Solembum had said his power was insufficient, he had to do this.

Still turning this over in his mind he spoke to the rock in the ancient language.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer, it is my vow to kill the mad King Galbatorix, allow me access and save Alagaësia." Saphira who had been crouched quietly behind him now broke her silence and roared her agreement. She blinked at Eragon

_'Now my little one_.'

And Eragon spoke his true name. In just a few words it told of his love for Saphira and Arya, of his determination to end the tyrant's rein, of his impulsiveness and recklessness but also of his good intentions, courage and heart. It was a good name, a name to be proud of.

The rock seemed to shiver and a gaping crack appeared and widened as the rider and his dragon looked on. Eragon mounted Saphira and together they entered the bowels of the earth that beckoned them further in.

The winding path they found themselves went deeper and deeper, and even Saphira's heightened awareness lost a sense of direction. Time moves differently underground so who knows how long it had been before the passage came to an abrupt end.

Eragon once again found himself staring at a rocky wall. His elfish eyesight could make out a shadowy outline in the rock,

_'What is that?'_ He asked Saphira

_'It is a door.' _She exclaimed in astonishment.

_'Do you think it's a trap?'_ he replied.

Saphira remained silent but Eragon could feel her curiosity tempered by anxiety, not for herself but for him. Deciding there was nothing to lose Eragon reached forward and pushed the unforgiving stone. At first nothing happened and he stopped perplexed. Then an idea occurred to him and he changed hands. This time he pushed with the palm with the gedwëy ignasia. It lit up on contact with the rock so that it looked as if Eragon was holding a fireball in his hand. This time the door slid forward easily creating a man sized hole. There was no way Saphira would be able to fit through there.

_'This must be for me alone Saphira.'_ Eragon told her.

_'No.' _Saphira sent over their physic bond, growling all the while _'I will not leave you unprotected to face this danger alone.'_ She was clearly angry at her approaching helplessness.

_'Saphira.'_ Eragon reasoned. _'This is the only way.'_ Grumbling she assented and with a last glance in her direction Eragon strode through the doorway.

At first there were only shadows but all of a sudden light burst out surrounding him and momentarily blinding him. Wincing in pain Eragon threw up his arms to protect his eyes. When it no longer hurt he lowered it once again and could finally see where he was. He blinked in surprise for he recognised this place. He had been here before but could not for the life of him remember when.

His eyes roamed over the little hut with pea gardens to one side as he racked his brains, when, out of the hut its occupant appeared, not in the least taken aback to see a baffled Eragon standing in his garden.

"Hello Eragon Shadeslayer. We meet again." Eragon was staring at Tenga the hermit.

**A/N: Just in case anyone in confused this takes place after most of Inheritance including Nasuada's capture etc. This, as you might have guessed, starts when Eragon is on the Rider's Island and the Vault of Souls. Glaedr is not with them. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Question

**Chapter Two**

**The Question**

Eragon instantly suspicious threw up barriers around his mind after quickly scanning the surroundings for any other living things that could be lurking. The strange thing was, there was nothing. No life about from himself, Tenga and the pea plants. No birds, no animals, no insects, nothing.

"Where am I?" Eragon asked trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

"Ahh." Tenga replied, "Your first question, but a better one would be 'When are you?'"

Eragon said nothing. Tenga looked disappointed at this but continued,

"We are in limbo, removed from your reality. You came through a multidimensional portal when you entered the door in the Vault of Souls. It was built as an escape route for riders or if they needed to come to me for advice. Only the shining palm can bring you here." Eragon looked down and sure enough his hand was still shining.

"Won't you come inside?" Tenga inquired, "Oh, and bring that bucket of peas."

Eragon begrudgingly followed, unsure what to make of this bizarre personage and place. It felt right and wrong at the same time. The wrong was due to the lack of life and energy but as for the right that was more elusive. Perhaps he felt safe here, for the first time in a long while.

The hut was just as he remembered it, complete down to the little carvings on the shelf.

"So Eragon Shadeslayer, now your question is answered, what is your next one?"

"How can I kill Galbatorix?" Eragon returned immediately. Tenga tutted.

"That is the wrong question. You are searching for an answer but first you must seek and find the true question." Eragon growled,

"Stop talking in riddles. That is the question I want answered. Tell me, that is why I was told to come here, was it not? By the werecats? And it must be important for it to need such a powerful memory spell." Tenga merely smiled,

"You are welcome to stay until you have found it."

"The Varden confront the king in a few days, I need to know now so I can return to them."

"Then you'd better think of the question quickly." Tenga answered serenely. The conversation was going round in circles and it made Eragon's head hurt. Tenga gestured to the peas,

"They will help you think Shur'tugal." Eragon sighed and wandered over to the bucket. He sat down and began shelling; the motion was familiar and reminded him of his previous meeting with Tenga. He continued thinking of the past and he began to recall his journey just as he had done at the rock face. This time, however, he looked into his memories for a question.

He could think of numerous ones: what spells would protect himself and Saphira from Galbatorix's magic and Shruikin's fire? What could break the true name oaths which ensnared so many? How could he lead the Varden with no final plan to end this war?

More and more questions tumbled over in his mind. Eragon wished Saphira was here to help him - their bond had gone silent the minute he stepped through the portal, as Tenga called it.

He had been sitting here for hours and yet the light outside was unchanging. Eragon remarked on this to Tenga. Tenga had replied that it was part of the limbo effect, time had less meaning. This relieved Eragon as it meant he could stay here longer than he otherwise could of.

Eragon's thoughts now turned to the people he loved and he pictured their faces drawing strength from them. Something in his subconscious niggled at him and he stayed on Roran longer than the others, there was something important he was missing. Then it struck him, their attack on Helgrind.

Instantly Eragon turned to Tenga,

"What is the answer to the question Galbatorix seeks? What is the true name?"

Tenga smiled, "Well done Shadeslayer, you have found the question." And he lent down and whispered in Eragon's ear.

**A/N: Thank you to people who reviewed. And I totally agree about the disappointing ending of Inheritance - I feel it went downhill from the Vault of Souls hence my starting then. Keep reading and I'm hoping not to bore any of you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Return to the Varden

**Chapter Three**

**Return to the Varden**

Saphira hummed with impatience as she waited in the deep-dark-that-can-still-be-seen-through. Eragon, her partner-of-heart-and-mind had disappeared and there was no way to follow him. She could not feel him through their bond and this worried her. Without her he had no protection from the two-legs who wanted to do him harm. Well not proper protection, she thought snorting and admiring as much of her sharp claws as she could make out under her cramped bulk.

Partner-of-heart-and-mind-Eragon had not been gone long but it seemed like eons to Saphira. She was therefore much relieved to see his small form appear through the there-but-not-there doorway.

_"Little one._" She greeted him, _"I have missed you."_ Eragon sent back a message of love and affection and Saphira saw through his thoughts what had happened. _"You have met the two-legs-round-ears before?"_ She asked. When Eragon nodded she continued _"Did you ask him about his dealings with the riders?"_ Eragon shook his head,

_"It was strange Saphira, I could not think of anything but the question I needed to ask. It did not even occur to me to wonder what he meant. Though I do now."_

Saphira probed his mind again and recoiled suddenly. _"Eragon, there is new power in you, I cannot see clearly for it hurts my mind."_

_"The answer Tenga gave me is powerful Saphira. It frightens me. It will be able to beat Galbatorix I'm sure but I don't know how."_

Slowly they turned and began making their way back to the warm-air-and-light. Saphira began to worry again. Eragon-partner-of-her-heat-and-mind was in danger from this new power, she was sure of it. She could feel an unsettling new sensation, she realised later what it was. It was fear.

Eragon was glad to reach the surface after his time underground. The beauty of the Rider's island still impressed him and he was loath to leave it.

_"We will return." _Saphira told him, _"Our heritage is here."_ He agreed but it was still with a heavy heart that he climbed onto Saphira's back and flew away. His meeting with Tenga troubled Saphira and as he had admitted it did him too. He tried to banish it from his mind and succeeded for he was now concerned with the upcoming battle strategy.

Their journey home was a lot quicker than the one there due to the better weather conditions and they arrived at the Varden's camp the nightfall after their departure from the island.

The elves came to greet them including Ayra who brought Glaedr's eldunari. He was evasive in answering their questions, simply telling them their journey was successful. Blödgram and his spellcasters respected this and returned to their tents.

Ayra, on the other hand, remained with him. She stared at him in concern.

"What had happened Eragon. You seem different. You are holding something back." Eragon inclined his head in agreement.

"Perhaps part of it is the discovery of my true name. I understand myself better now." Ayra looked surprised but shook her head,

"I am happy for you but it is more than that." Eragon consulted with Saphira before saying to her.

"I will tell you what happened if you so wish. You are our friend and we feel uncomfortable keeping it from you."

Ayra was quickly updated with the particulars of the Vault of Souls and Tenga the hermit. She was astounded by his description of 'limbo' and the doorway through which it was entered.

"I have never heard anything like this Eragon. You should be careful with the knowledge you have gained."

"_Ayra is right little one." _Saphira told him. Eragon said nothing but he knew they were right. The true name was not something to be used lightly. He could not tell Ayra the exact nature of what he had learnt; even Saphira with whom he shared everything had been unable to see it in his mind. This only proved further the power of what he knew.

Despite his fatigue from the long journey, Eragon was not destined to get any rest that night. Jörmundur, upon hearing of his arrival sent for him to discuss battle plans. The Varden were attacking Urû'baen in two days time.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle Plans

**Chapter Four**

**Battle Plans**

Jörmundur slammed his fist down on the table hard. The maps and various figures denoting battalions quivered and the dwarf troops fell face downwards over Shruikin's lair.

"Absolutely not Eragon. That is much too dangerous."

Saphira growled menacingly. She didn't like anyone talking to her or her rider in that way.

"We only have one chance and this Eragon and we cannot mess it up." He continued.

"I understand your concern Jörmundur, but I assure you our plan will not fail." Eragon patiently replied. "This is the best chance we have at success. By descending from above we will not be detected."

Eragon beckoned Jeod who had been standing quietly in the corner of the tent. Jeod walked over to the war council leaders respectfully and positioned himself by the map laid out on the table. Eragon stood the wooden dwarf figures upright and moved them to their intended place.

"If you look," he began, "there are arcs of magical defences that act as alarms all across here."He swept his hand across the roofs of Urû'baen. "This has been confirmed by our magicians. But Jeod tells me that according to his research there is a tower here," Eragon stabbed with his finger the western part of the map, "that is not covered by this dome of defences. So we enter here."

Jeod spoke up now, "It is only a small gap but it is enough. A lone person or perhaps two could land here and enter through the small windows that line the outside." King Orrin nodded.

"This does appear to be the best way in, though I'm not sure how reliable your sources are scholar." Eragon shrugged,

"Jeod has been right twice before to our benefit, why not now?"

The other leaders, Orik, Orrin, Nar Garzvog, Grimrr Halfpaw seemed in agreement. Jörmundur sighed and looked defeated.

"You argue well Eragon. You left here a young soldier but have returned a seasoned general. How many would make up your party?"

"Myself, Arya, and Blödgram. The rest of the elfish spellcasters shall remain here to guard the Varden and help us over the walls with their energy."

"When do you leave?"

"In the next couple of hours. Once we are in and have accomplished our mission we will send you a sign. You will know when to attack."

"Then all that remains is to wish you good luck Eragon."

With that Eragon left the operations tent. Saphira, who had been waiting outside (she was not allowed into pavilions since the destruction of Nasuada's) followed him to his own quarters.

Eragon gathered his belongings that he would need in the upcoming battle. Brisngr was lodged into the sheath at his hip, Aren was secured on his finger, his wards were ran over and checked to be in order. Finally he fitted the leather saddle onto Saphira.

_"Hurry little one."_ Saphira told him, _"The elves will be waiting for you. You are ready now as you will ever be, procrastinating will not make Galbatorix any weaker."_

Eragon snorted and replied, _"There are a few people I need to see first."_

Eragon first found Jeod to thank him for his help and his support in the war council. Jeod had been a good friend to both him and his father. When Eragon said as much, Jeod looked confused but his face quickly cleared.

"You are Brom's son then? I thought you looked similar the first time you stood on my doorstep in Teirm. He would be proud of you Eragon, you are just like him." Eragon bowed his head and quickly said goodbye.

Next he walked swiftly to Roran's tent. Katrina and his cousin were asleep and so, reluctant to wake both them, he sent his thoughts out. Once awake, Roran quickly joined him outside.

"You are leaving then? This is it?" Eragon nodded. "Be safe Eragon, I believe you can do it, let's kill the bastard so we can go home eh?" Eragon smiled and replied,

"Ay. Be safe yourself." They clasped each other and as they separated Eragon could sense something troubling Roran. A quick probe of his mind showed him what and Eragon speedily put his mind at ease, "Don't worry, if anything happens I will look after Katarina and the baby." Roran nodded grimly and with that the cousins parted.

Finally Eragon began to make his way west to the end of the camp. He couldn't believe he was about to enter the final battle. It seemed unreal. His thoughts were suddenly disrupted by Angela's appearance in front of his path. He smiled; Angela always knew when something was afoot.

"I saw Tenga again." He told her. Angela narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yes? And what did the old fool tell you?"

"What I needed to know." Angela nodded,

"I wish you the best of luck Eragon Shadeslayer Bromsson. I will see you in the battle." Eragon started but Angela had already disappeared into the night.

He really had to hurry now. Saphira had flown up over the Varden's encampment to the western most side, whilst Eragon had followed on foot. He ran through dark, and as there was no one more to impede him, he reached the agreed upon location quickly.

Blödgram and Arya were indeed waiting for him along with the other elves. They all nodded a welcome. Eragon smiled grimly.

"Let's go."

Saphira crouched close to the ground as Eragon and his two companions climbed gracefully onto her back - carefully avoiding her spines. They flew up and the Varden and then Urû'baen become little patched squares imprinted in the earth.

_"This should be high enough."_ Arya communicated to the others, _"We will not have enough energy for any higher."_

_"I agree."_ Blödgram added. Eragon assented and reached towards Saphira's head.

"_Goodbye," _he told her, _"I will see you soon. This is the only way."_

_"I know, be safe."_ She replied.

With that Eragon threw himself off Saphira's back into the wide expanse beneath. He fell, gathering speed though the dark night. Air blew past in great gusts, so hard he could barely breathe. His eyes stung and then filled with tears, causing the landscape beneath to quiver and blur. The city and camp became bigger and bigger. The turrets of Urû'baen filled his vision. Eragon forgot everything as he fell. He was at peace. It felt akin to his time shelling peas in Tenga's hut, he could almost hear the hermit's voice,

_"Find the question Eragon… Eragon….Eragon."_ Tenga's voice turned to Arya's urgently calling his name.

_"Use the spell Eragon, or you will be too close. The others will provide us with the energy. Now cast it quickly."_

Eragon snapped out of his waking dream and quickly spoke in the ancient language. The wind tore his words away but he instantly started to slow. He noticed Arya falling next to him, and slightly above her Blödgram. He felt the drain on his energy but felt no need to replenish it. This surprised him, before his trip to the Rider's island it undoubtedly would have.

He pushed his legs out as he descended and turned upright. He could see the turret they were aiming for approaching and reached out for it. He hit it with thump and clung to the small roof. Arya and Blödgram were also positioned along the circular roof. There was not much room and his legs were beginning to cramp.

"This is the correct tower," Arya confirmed, looking around, "The Hall of the Soothsayer according to the maps."

They shimmed around the small roof until they found a window. It was narrow but with a bit of magic it was enlargened enough that they could all squeeze through. They were in a small bathroom. Eragon could sense two people in the room ahead and cautiously opened the door leading to it.

He entered the stone chamber and instantly drew his sword. Murtagh was standing there, surprised at this apparition, and behind him was Nasuada. Eragon charged.

**A/N: Thank you for reviews etc. Just saying that Tenga will return and all will be explained - just in case you were worried :) Oh and I hope I've spelt everything right - I realised halfway through I'd been spelling Arya wrong so if you notice anything please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hall of the Soothsayer

**Chapter Five**

**The Hall of the Soothsayer**

From his first glance Eragon could see the extent of Nasuda's torture. She was covered in burns and blood with wild hair and scared eyes. Filled with fury at her pain, Eragon charged at Murtagh, welding Brisingr in a deadly arc. Arya quickly ran to Nasuda whilst Blödhgram (who was also smoothing down his ruffled fur from the wind outside) cast a spell to muffle all sounds from this room. He was surprised to find one had already been cast.

Murtagh drew Zar'oc in response and brought it up, blocking Eragon's blow with a clang. Murtagh then sliced his sword sideways, under Brisingr, towards Eragon's ribs. To avoid the blow Eragon jumped back and to the side. He recovered instantly as he thrust the blue blade, flat side up, at Murtagh's legs.

"Brisingr!" He cried. The sword was ablaze as it hit Murtagh's legs. It set fire to his leggings and spread up his thighs, easily consuming the material. Eragon heard Nasuda cry out behind him. He cast a quick concerned look in her direction, whilst Murtagh, cursing extinguished the fire with a word in the ancient language.

"Damn you, Eragon. Why did you have to come now?" Eragon was more puzzled than ever, but he did not have time to think about it as Murtagh swung as his sword arm. Eragon quickly sidestepped again and parried the blow. The fight continued, fast and furious, neither could get the upper hand. Eragon knew the fight had to be contained fast, so they could accomplish their mission on schedule.

He sent a glance at Arya and Blödhgram. They instantly helped him cast a spell on Murtagh. Already weakened by the fight Murtagh could not withstand it for long and eventually he was frozen on the spot.

"We should kill him Shadeslayer." Blödhgram said. "His oath to the mad-king means we can't just leave him." Eragon seemed uncertain; to him it did not seem right just to execute his half-brother when he could do nothing to defend himself. The spell, however, was draining their energy so he needed to think fast.

Nasuda, had struggled to her feet, supported by Arya and had made her way across the small room to Eragon. She grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her as she began speaking,

"Please Eragon, let him live. He has changed. He was trying to rescue me when you came. He has helped me during my… imprisonment."

Understanding flooded Eragon's countenance, he realised the meaning of Murtagh's words before, and Nasuada's cries at the burning flames.

"I'm releasing the spell." He announced. "You know what I plan to do Murtagh, and you shan't stop me. I believe Nasuada is right, you have changed; perhaps enough to be free."

Eragon and the elves terminated the spell and Murtagh stood up. There was silence as the four other occupants of the cold room waited to see what he would do. Murtagh bowed his head and the spoke.

"I will," he paused, "help you kill the mad bastard, Brother." Eragon burst into a smile,

"Well said, but you should know, I'm your half-brother. Brom is my father."

Before Murtagh could reply, Arya cut in.

"We need to go Eragon. There is not much time left." Eragon nodded his agreement. Together they left the Hall of the Soothsayer, Murtagh removing his muffling spell, and descended the stone stairs to the main body of the castle.

_"Galbatorix's rooms are this way"_ Murtagh told Nasuada, who told Eragon, who told the elves - the last three had their mind shielded too much for Murtagh to gain access to them easily, they still did not fully trust him.

Eragon shook his head and gestured down another corridor. He set off running down it and the others followed. The halls and passages were empty - it was late at night, but still Eragon was surprised they had not been discovered already. Arya could tell what he was thinking and grimly said,

_"He knows we're here Eragon. He is letting us pass."_ Eragon shuddered but they pressed on until they reached the North West part of the castle.

"Here." Said Eragon, speaking out loud for the first time. The elves and Eragon positioned themselves by the window of the turret. "This is it." He continued and exchanged glances with his companions. To his surprise Arya took his hand in hers.

"We will do this together Eragon." With that they turned to towards the Varden camp and began to sing. They sang of fire, of licking flames, of the sun scorching in the desert, of destruction of forests and thatched roofs by its unmerciful burning tongues. And Eragon raised his sword and shouted, loud enough for the whole town and the countryside beyond to hear,

"BRISNGR!"

Instantly everything in their line of vision caught on fire, including the portcullis blocking the Varden's way into Urû'baen. On the other side of the walls the song was taken up by the rest of the spellcasters and together they caused the flames to burn hotter and hotter. The portcullis buckled under the heat, it caved inwards and fell, melted at the hinges.

The song stopped and now the screams of the inhabitants of Urû'baen could be heard as they tried to put out the magical fire. All was chaos and destruction. The smoke began to clear and the flames to die, but this was only the beginning. For over the hill a war trumpet was sounded and the Varden swept up in a wave of terror upon the hapless city.


	6. Chapter 6: Into The Mouth of Hell

**Chapter Six**

**Into The Mouth of Hell**

Roran, having said his goodbyes to Katrina and their unborn child, was standing in line with his men when the fire broke out. He was in command of his own band, much of which was comprised of men form Carvahall. This pleased him; he knew his back would be covered when fighting with the people he had known since childhood. They had orders to stand in deathly quiet and wait for a sign. No one had been specific about what sign but Roran knew it had something to do with Eragon. He hoped his cousin knew what he was doing. This was their final chance, the final battle and he, Roran Stronghammer was going down with a hell of a fight.

Then he heard the singing and the unearthly shout that reverberated around the cursed city. It caused all the soldiers to shudder and pray to their gods for forgiveness and to save them from whatever terrible creature had made that noise. Roran, smiled grimly, it had sounded very familiar.

It was at this point that the fire burst forth and descended. The destruction it wrought seemed deadly as it rushed from roof top to roof top. Screams and howls of despair were heard from the denizens* of Urû'baen. The fire had a blueish tinge that reminded Roran of Saphira's scales.

The fire had reached the gate blocking the Varden's entrance to the city. The gate was obviously protected by spells as Roran could hear the elves on this side of the wall join in the wild song. The flames lapped at the portcullis and it eventually fell inwards like a tree being felled.

This was their chance and the whole army knew it. With one cry they ran towards the burning capital,

"FOR THE VARDEN! FOR THE VARDEN!" Roran yelled as loudly as anyone as he led his troops into the mouth of hell.

All was confusion and chaos as the houses worst effected crashed down in ruins between the battalions of soldiers that fought for control. To Roran's surprise the fire did not seem to be burning people, only buildings, the people of Urû'baen were remarkably unharmed. This was no doubt Eragon's doing. He did not like to harm those who were not of the fight.

The singing had ceased and the smoke began to clear. Roran could see for the first time the struggle that was ahead of them. Empire soldiers lined the streets and were putting up a desperate fight. Exhorting his men onwards Roran once again charged.

He hacked and swung with his hammer through the enemy until his arm felt as if it were about to fall off. When time resumed its normal pace he looked around and found most of his men were still behind him. They were now next to a group of dwarfs accompanied by a few elves.

Everybody's swords and axes were covered in blood and gore. Roran found a slash down his arm that he hadn't noticed before. It had not yet started to bleed but when he relaxed his muscle the blood spurted out and he felt the pain hit him hard. An elf reached over, and touching his arm, spoke in the language Roran recognised from Eragon's spells. The wound in his arm healed immediately. Roran looked up gratefully. The elf inclined his head.

The battle interrupted their moment and arrows began to wiz past. Most missed or hit Roran's wards but others of his company were not so protected. A few fell and others sought cover. Roran followed keeping his shield high to protect those in front.

Soon all survivors were huddled in a doorway peering out at the onslaught.

"We can climb over the roof." Roran panted, out of breath from all the physical exertion. The others he was with agreed and one by one, they crawled over the rooftops aiming to drop down into the streets on the other side.

Unfortunately there was fire damage in this particular section of housing and the roof gave way beneath Roran's hands and knees. He fell into the house below, curling himself into a ball to soften the impact. He still hit the floor hard and was momentarily unable to breathe as the air was knocked out of him.

Gasping he hauled himself to his feet, motioning to the soldiers peering in above to continue onwards. He was in a small dingy room with the staircase immediately to his left. He stumbled down it, checking behind and in front for any nasty surprises.

The house was deserted and had obviously been left in a hurry. Clothes and belongings were strewn across the floor. Chairs and a table were lying on their side, knocked over in the inhabitants desperation to escape the magical flames. Roran felt a pang as he looked at the sorry scene but it made him all the more determined to protect his home and family so something like this wouldn't happen to them.

The back door was locked but Roran kicked it open and found himself once again immersed in the battle. The noise was incredible with people shouting, swords clashing and general animal havoc. The sounds of the dying were loudest of all.

Roran was now among a group of solely elves. They seemed to acknowledge his presence, perhaps recognising him as the Shadeslayer's cousin. Roran noticed the elves fought by mainly casting spells, occasionally sallying forward to lop off a head.

The battle continued and many lives were lost. Roran remained lucky however and sustained few injuries. Despite this, the Varden made little headway along the city. A charge forward was instantly countered and any gained ground lost again.

It was then that everything changed. The ground trembled and Roran looked down in surprise. He mindlessly parried a blow from a nearby soldier, and quickly killed him, before returning to look down. The trembling increased, gradually the houses surrounding the battle shook, windows and doors rattled in their frames. Roof tiles began to break and drop like fruit from trees from above.

Soon it was hard to stand, everyone desperately tried to stay balanced as the ground bucked like a stormy sea beneath their feet. Houses fell, screams were heard, and dust billowed. Roran could dimly hear the elves chanting in the ancient language but nothing happened.

All of a sudden the movement stopped and Roran was able to look around. Most people were just lying in the red-stained cobbled streets, knocked over by the quakes. Silence fell as people dazedly stood up using swords and walls to support them.

The silence was suddenly broken by a roar. The roar was terrible, soul shattering, ear piercing. It was unmistakley the crazed black dragon. Shruikan was awake. Roran realised it was coming from the direction of the palace. He knew instinctively that was where Eragon was.


	7. Chapter Seven: Of Dwarf Fire, Dragon

**Chapter Seven**

**Of Dwarf Fire, Dragon Teeth and Other Dangers**

Saphira swooped over the city, adding her own blue flames to the inferno below. She roared in victory as the Varden stormed the gates. Glaedr was similarly satisfied at the outcome as he viewed through her eyes.

_"We stand a chance Glaedr-elda." _Saphira told him, sending her thoughts to his eldunari, hidden in her saddle bags. Glaedr agreed and added,

_"Now let us find Ergaon, he will need us for the next step."_

As Eragon ended the spell he felt a wave of exhaustion pass over him. He shook it off and replenished himself with energy from Aren, now was not the time to be feeling tired. He noticed Arya also looked drained but pulled herself together.

The fire was still raging over the few remaining thatched roofs of Urû'baen. Eragon viewed the destruction with a heavy heart. It was necessary but it did not joy him to hurt innocents. Although the fire was harmless to living things, they could still be killed by falling beams and houses.

"All is fair in war." Murtagh spoke aloud, as if sensing his unease. Blödgram looked surprised,

"That is similar to an älfa saying, the Kingkiller is right Shadeslayer, do not let this trouble you."

Eragon was saved replying as Saphira's roar sounded over the crackling fire. He smiled and called to her with his mind, showing her their position and informing her of the events of the past half hour. He was particularly anxious she would not attack Thorn thus breaching the newly closed rift between himself and Murtagh.

Saphira rounded the corner of the castle and flew up to the window where Eragon and the others were standing. She eyed Murtagh warily, unsure if Eragon was right to trust him. His help was invaluable, however, as only he knew the way to the king's rooms and the traps that lined the way there.

Eragon greeted Saphira affectionately and enlarged the window using magic so she could enter. He unpacked her saddlebags. If everything had gone according to plan they would be filled with useful tools for the struggle ahead. Strapped to her back was Niernen, the Dauthdaert**. **The saddlebags had Glaedr in, as well as various jewels containing energy that the elves had found and lent them.

Glaedr has also been reading Saphia's thoughts as Eragon had contacted her and once Eragon had checked the contents of the bags let him know his mind.

_"How can you be allies with Murtagh and Thorn? Do you not remember they killed Oromis and I. And King Hogarth? You swore to kill them Eragon. Are you an oathbreaker? They are not to be trusted."_

_"Peace Glaedr-elda."_ Eragon thought back, _"I do not trust Murtagh, but he knows the castle well and I want to believe in his innocence. Being loved has changed him."_ Glaedr seemed to disagree but Saphira backed him up and Glaedr was forced to give in.

Eragon looked up, nodding to Arya and Blödgram,

"They are here. We are ready, Glaedr accepts Murtagh's presence… for now." The three turned and began walking down the corridor, followed by Saphira. Murtagh stayed and the window, arguing with Nasuada.

"I'm not leaving." Nasuada was retorting furiously. "I'm not leaving you here, alone. Please Murtagh." Murtagh was shaking his head and gesturing impatiently. At that moment Thorn, in his blazing red glory appeared outside the window, as Saphira had only a few minutes before.

Nasuada's screams caused Eragon and the two other retreating backs to spin round and sprint back towards the couple. Eragon drew his sword, ready to defend his liege lord from Murtagh's treachery but Arya reached out, stopping his arm.

"Do not be hasty Eragon, look; Murtagh is trying to save her." Indeed Murtagh had thrown Nasuada onto Thorn's back, who then took off, flying high to prevent Nasuada jumping off. Murtagh watched her go, clenching his hands into fists, before dropping his head.

He presently recollected himself and rejoined the remaining members of their little party.

"Let's go." He said gruffly and hurried away from the window and the yawning night sky that was taking Nasuada away from him.

* * *

The first part of their journey was easy. Murtagh knew the palace well and navigated his way around quickly and quietly. After several corners, flights of stairs and corridors, Murtagh halted.

"This is the final corridor, the Kings rooms are just down there, can you see the carved door? We are near, yet so far. This is filled with obstacles of which I know little. We must be careful."

Eragon exchanged a glance with Arya, this was something they had been expecting. Jeod had been studying plans of the castle for days and had cautioned about these traps.

The corridor was long, dimly lit with little decoration. Eragon peered down it. Squaring his shoulders, he prepared to lead the way but Blödhgarm raised his arm, causing Eragon to halt abruptly.

"I will go first Shadeslayer." He said. Eragon looked as if he were about to protest but remained quiet as he recalled the fur-covered elf's sharp teeth. He bowed his head in acknowledgement and submission.

Blödhgarm cautiously made his way through the arch that marked the start of the corridor. At first no difference could be perceived but the keen hearing of the party began to detect a faint scraping noise. It sounded like a sword on a whetstone to Eragon's ears. Everyone looked around in tense anticipation. It was Arya who noticed the cause.

"It's the walls." She breathed, "They're moving inwards."

She was correct and Eragon could see it now too now.

"That means we have a time limit," said Murtagh,"We have to get across before the walls close completely, cutting us off or..."

"In half." Finished Eragon grimly.

As one Saphira (carrying Glaedr), Murtagh, Arya and Eragon followed Blödhgarm into the corridor. Using Niernen Blödhgarm felt his way ahead hoping to trigger or perhaps disable any traps. A few metres in were a pattern of uneven paving stones. Noticing he gestured to the others to stay back and poked one with the end of the deadly spear.

Instantly the tile erupted, hitting the roof with colossal speed, followed by a steaming pillar of molten room which spread outwards and quickly evaporated at room temperature. Left behind was a gaping hole in the floor. The heat was intense and singed some of Blödhgarm's fur, as he was standing closest.

Looking annoyed he peered into the cavern beneath and at the bottom could see a vast sea of larva. It moved lazily, as if it had all the time in the world and shone with an unearthly light. The danger it presented was obvious by the clouds of steam and gas it was emitting, this was added to by Glaedr's warning,

_"Dwarf fire, only found in their deepest mountains. It is far hotter than any other and would incinerate you immediately. We must be careful."_

Saphira snorted with derision, she was flame proof was she not? Eragon was not going to let her take any risks however and gestured to Blödhgarm to continue his investigation.

Fifteen or so erupting paving stones later the path ahead was declared clear and the company picked their way among the remaining gap ridden floor. One wrong step would see them fall to their deaths.

At last they were over and it was clear the walls were still moving in, albeit slowly.

"We must go faster." stated Arya. With this in mind they continued picking up the pace. Despite this their speed was limited by the necessity to search for hidden dangers.

The next of these came when Blödhgarm's probing caused spikes to shoot out from the ceiling, it was only his fast reflexes that saved Niernen from being impaled. The spikes were about as wide as a broad shoulder man and had razor sharp points that tapered to the floor. They reminded Eragon of the top jaw of a dragon, the spikes representing their formidable teeth. He could feel Saphira humming contentedly at this comparison as she informed him,

_"Just like dragon teeth, though mine are sharper I think."_ Eragon rolled his eyes at her vanity and Arya smiled before moving past Eragon to inspect the blockage more clearly.

"How do we get past?" Murtagh asked from behind.

"Can we cut through them?" Eragon suggested, "Or use magic to blow our way through?"

"No, I don't think so," replied Arya thoughtfully, "They would not be here if it were that easy."

"Well let's work it out quickly." said Murtagh nodding at the walls, which were definitely closer than before.

Blödhgarm who had also been inspecting the spikes drew a sharp breath. For the usually calm and seemingly emotionless elf this was worrying indeed.

"There is strong magic here. Dark magic, magic in a form that we would not dare use. The metal is enchanted to withstand any blows or spells with incredibly powerful wards. We can do nothing to force our way through."

"But surely the Dauthdaert can pass through such wards." Eragon objected

"Yes," agreed Blödhgarm, "but what good will that do? The metal is too thick for one spear to saw through and look how many there are, at least five." Murtagh for the first time looked closely at the spear Blödhgarm held.

"That is a Dauthdaert?" He asked, "I believe I can get it to disarm the trap. He reached to take the weapon from the elf but Blödhgarm held tight to it and looked to Eragon. He was unsure whether to trust the apparently converted red dragon rider, he knew Glaedr did not. Eragon was also unsure but they needed his help and so signalled his agreement. Blödhgarm reluctantly handed it over.

Grasping it Murtagh walked as close to the spikes as he could, practically touching the smooth impenetrable metal with his nose.

"Galbatorix has a lot of books, "he said, "I remember reading one about the Dauthdaert." Eragon was again ashamed by his ignorance. He had not known of the Dauthdaert despite his training at the hands of Brom and Oromis. He was woefully unprepared for the upcoming chided him with her thoughts,

_"Do not be ashamed little one there are things that we know that Murtagh cannot hope to leanr from such a cruel teacher as the mad-evil-king."_ Eragon knew she was right. He was reminded of the power Tenga had given him in his little hermit hut wherever it was. He had no idea what it would do or the role it would play but in his remembrance he could feel the power rushing through him. _"You see little one? Do not be disheartened yet."_

During his and Saphira's brief exchange Murtagh had lifted himself into the air with a simple spell and was jabbing Niernen at the point of the ceiling that the spikes descended from.

"Nearly there." He grunted and with a click and a crackle the spikes just disintegrated. "I was able to use the Dauthdaert to destroy the magic keeping them in place…"

"Which destroyed the spikes themselves, their very essence was the magic." Finished Arya admiringly. Eragon felt a twinge of jealously course though him which was only mollified by the memory of Murtagh's look at Nasuada in the Hall of the Soothsayer.

The group moved swiftly through the patch where the metal points had been. Blödhgarm nodded his thanks as he passed which Murtagh returned with a wry grin. He knew how little he was trusted.

Although the spikes were passed there was still a vast expanse of passage left and the traps and pitfalls would only get harder from here.

They continued onwards as before.

* * *

A while later Blödhgarm raised his hand.

"I detect magic here." He said simply and stepped forward. Instantly, as he did so, a blue mist rose from the floor. Blödhgarm looked down in surprise and then before the other eyes revolved round, so his head was directed towards the floor and his feet to the ceiling. He kicked trying to right himself but to no avail. He was left hanging there struggling. Eragon began to smile at the sight of the usually dignified elf but took care to hide it.

Arya, detecting his amusement, stepped forward to distract Blödhgarm from Eragon as he tried to hide his mirth.

"Can you get through the mist?" She called. Blödhgarm tried to by wiggling his arms and kicking his legs, trying to swim through it. This sent Eragon into peals of laughter that could no longer be concealed.

"I'm sorry," he gasped, "You just look so funny!" Blödhgarm sent him a glare that would make a lesser man melt in his boots. It just made Eragon laugh all the harder. Clutching his stomach he stumbled into the mist after Blödhgarm.

The world tilted sickeningly and he could feel all the blood rushing to his head. He stopped laughing. Hanging upside down was horrible and he knew that if he was suspended this way for too long he would lose consciousness and eventually die. He immediately started copying Blödhgarm motions in an attempt to leave the mist and have the world returned the right way up.

With much squirming and wriggling the elf and human managed to make some headway thought the mist and eventually fell head first onto the floor at the other end. Panting Eragon stood up and beckoned to the others.

With a smirk Arya entered the mist. Although it also affected her, she seemed less worried than Eragon had been. She had been standing close to the wall and now she reached out, upside down, for the rough stones. She was able, using the bumps, to pull herself along, much more effectively than either Eragon or Blödhgarm.

She reached them in half the time and landed lightly on her feet. Murtagh followed, copying her example. Saphira had a little more difficulty but reached the other side without mishap.

"You could have told us the easier way." Eragon grumbled to Arya as they set off again.

"And what would be the fun in that?" She shot back with a smile that dazzled Eragon into silence.

The walls were closer together than ever and the rest of the corridor was completed at a fast jog. They were so distracted by the contracting walls that they did not have time to sense the final trap. Not far from the carved doors Murtagh skidded to a halt,

"Did you hear that?" Before anyone could reply a huge tidal wave burst from the walls. The swirling dark water pulled at their clothes dragging at them and pulling them under. Eragon struggled to the surface gasping for breath and looked desperately around. Saphira was trying to flap her wings to stay above, her big bulk an even bigger disadvantage. He swam to her and began to push her towards to doors. She made paddling motions with her feet but every time they seemed to be making headway the water just pulled them back.

The water was almost as high as the roof now, raised higher and higher and the walls closed in and greater volumes of water gushed from them. Eragon could see Arya making her way over to help him. Together they heaved, fighting the current. With a final effort they reached the doors, causing them to spring open under the pressure of the bodies and the water.

They were washed in on a wave of their own. Eragon turned to look behind them and saw Blödhgarm and Murtagh still fighting the water. Before they could follow Eragon, Arya and Saphira the doors slammed shut, separating them. Eragon was unable to see what befell them.

With a heavy heart, he picked himself off the floor and turned to look about. Arya followed suit. The room was ornate, as befitted a king's throne room, with banners showing his emblem - a black dragon set before a stone castle. Eragon could also make out a tapestry showing men and dragons being slain or howling in misery and pain.

There was no time for any closer examination for a door at the back of the room opened and a dark haired man stepped out.

"Hello Eragon." Said Galbatorix. "I've been waiting for you."


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Reckoning

**Chapter Eight**

**The Final Reckoning**

"Hello Eragon." Said Galbatorix. "I've been waiting for you." Eragon stood, water dripping from his hair and clothes, a puddle forming around his feet. "And your dragon, Saphira, a pleasure to meet you, especially after I have heard so much about you. The last female dragon in Alagaësia, I am honoured. I assume this isn't a social call, such a pity." His piercing gaze finally tuned to Arya, "Greetings Elf, you too have caused trouble for me these past months but that all ends now."

The king settled himself on his throne and gestured with his hand. Instantly chains sprang from his fingertips and whirled like a spinning dervish towards the trio. Arya and Eragon spoke counter spells. Eragon caused the air in front of them to harden and thicken thus blocking the chains; Arya's increased the weight of the chains, causing them to fall to the ground, uselessly heavy.

Galbatorix merely smiled, "Very good. But you are no match for me, as you well know; my eldunari's strength will best you each and every time." His wrinkled face twisted into an evil leer and he spoke quickly and inaudibly in the ancient language. Strength radiated from him and the chains once more resumed their course, passing easily through Eragon's air shield. They snaked their way around the bodies of Eragon and Arya before moving on to wrap themselves around Saphira's feet and wings and finally her gnashing mouth as she fought to remove the constricting chains.

Their struggling was futile as they found themselves lifted through the air and deposited mere metres from Galbatorix's throne. Eragon desperately ran through spells in his mind, he knew Arya was doing the same but nothing worked against the heavy metal. Anything he did try drained his strength alarmingly.

"Now, here we all are. I regret having to do this Eragon but you and the Varden forced me to it. Was I not a just king? I maintained peace, I protected my people. But you have brought war to my doors and it is only your hand that has forced me to retaliate."

"Lying bastard." Eragon forced out through his teeth, his airway seriously constrained by the chains.

"There are two sides to every story Eragon. And I shall make sure mine is the one told. The only business remaining is for you to swear you allegiance to me, and we can be on our way." Eragon laughed hoarsely,

"You're kidding right? You destroyed my home and family, why would I choose to join you. Vae Weohnata Ono Vergarí, Eka Thäet Otherúm**.**"

"Well, that's just it Eragon, you have no choice." And with an evil smile and a flash of black eyes, Galbatorix dived into Eragon's mind. Eragon slammed the walls up and started reciting his usual elfish poetry. _"You are strong Eragon. But I know your weakness."_ Eragon felt pain hurtle through his body and screamed in agony. It took a few seconds to realise that the pain was Saphira's.

"Saphira." He cried, his eyes snapping open. She lay on the floor, blood pouring from her wings, her howls mingled with Eragon's. The distraction was enough that Galbatorix was able to slip through Eragon's defences. Eragon desperately tried to fight, to force him out.

_"I see I do not even need the trouble of guessing your true name, you have discovered it for me. Bromsson, yes, now I think of it, I can see the resemblance." _Galbatorix withdrew from Eragon's mind. "Why did you endeavour to find your true name? You knew I would find it."

"Can't you see that in my mind?" Eragon gasped in retort, tears streaming down his face from the pain Saphira was feeling. Arya was desperately trying to heal her but her spells were not enough to fight against the blue dragon's huge wounds. Arya suddenly turned from the dragon and shouted fast and loud in the ancient language. Eragon recognised a death spell. Before she could finish, she gagged and her voice stopped. Galbatorix laughed.

"Is that your best attempt Arya? I expected more from the daughter of an elfish queen. And, as to your question Eragon - before we were so rudely interrupted, no, I cannot see why. There seems to be a block on your mind. Something neither I, no my vast collection of dragons have ever encountered. I would be curious, but you can tell me all about once you swear you oaths." Eragon sought for a way out but could see none. Galbatorix began to speak his true name and shudders ran along Eragon's body.

_"Eragon, use your knowledge."_ Saphira's weak voice penetrated his mind. _"The hermit."_

Eragon instantly knew what to do. Power swelled within him and he recalled Tenga's face as he bent down and whispered in his ear. And Eragon shouted the Name.

The palace shook, shockwaves spreading out all over the cursed city of the mad king. Tiles fell and shattered, the carving on the walls crumbled into dust. Eragon was thrown backwards, the chains around him disintegrating, into Saphira, whose wound was closing. Galbatorix fell from his throne, still calling Eragon's true name, to no avail.

"You found the Name." Galbatorix gasped. "How?"

Outside the shouts and fighting stopped and were replaced by screams and coughs as dust billowed from collapsed buildings. Eventually silence fell. Eragon looked at Galbatorix, a small smile on his face.

"Magic is useless now. You have no advantage over me."

"Brom was always a meddlesome fool, and his son is no different." Galbatorix shrieked, raising his voice for the first time. "So be it Eragon Bromsson. A fight to the death." And with that he drew his sword. "Shruikan! Defend your master!"

An unearthly roar sounded from beneath the castle. The now calmed ground shook once again and the sounds of the black dragon waking spread. Eragon locked eyes with Arya.

"Ride Saphira, take the Dauthdaert, deal with Shruikan." Arya nodded and leapt astride Saphira.

_"Your wound was magic and so has healed, but the blood loss…"_

_"I will crush the mad-black-Shruikan little one, do not worry about me."_

_"I love you Saphira."_ He sent images of their time together, tinged with his love and affection for her. She reciprocated with memories of her own. Their first flight, her first flame, Eragon's first spell, the feel of him on her back. This meant more that the words could ever convey. With a last longing look, Saphira burst through the nearest wall and swooped round, flying towards the ominous sounds.

Eragon turned, pulling out Brisingr and faced Galbatorix.

"To the death." He agreed, and sprang at the king.


	9. Chapter 9: Return to Battle

**Chapter Nine**

**Return to Battle**

"No, Nasuada, my love, you cannot come with us. It is too dangerous, your place is leading your army."

"Don't be ridiculous, there is just as dangerous as here and I'm not leaving you."

"Nasuada, be rational, please. Let Thorn take you away. I can't let you confront Galbortirx with us. You must escape."Nasuada gave Murtagh a queenly glare that would chill a lesser man's bones.

"Can't or won't?"

"Won't."

""I'm not leaving." Nasuada retorted, her anger getting the better of her, "I'm not leaving you here, alone. Please Murtagh." She added desperately. Murtagh shook his head.

Before she knew it, Nasuada was dangling from Thorn's claws, for the second time in a week. As before, she struggled, desperate to return, but Thorn's talons were strong around her shoulders.

"Let me go!" She shouted at the red dragon. She choked back a sob. "Let me go!" To her dismay, tears began to stream down her face. The light from the burning city causing them to shine, before they dropped away forever. She had left Murtagh, after only just finding him again, he was in deadly peril and yet here was she escaping, like a damsel in distress. Her anguish was interrupted by a low yet musical voice. She realised it came from inside her mind,

_"Do not be distressed Nasuada. Murtagh wishes you to be save."_

_"But what about him Thorn, aren't you worried?"_

_"No."_ The dragon snorted, _"Murtagh knows how to care of himself and besides he is accompanied by"_ here the dragon gave a mental picture of Eragon, Saphira, Arya and Blödhgarm. Nasuada suspected Thorn was lying for her benefit but let it pass.

Once again, she looked down. Now they were passing over the plain at the forefront of Urû'baen. It was dark in comparison, the trampled shrubs barely visible in the night that seemed to press around her. Nasuada shivered and returned her gaze to Thorn's underbelly, sickened by the distance to the ground.

"Do I have to dangle her like a sack of potatoes?" She called up to Thorn's head. He snorted again but made no reply. Nasuada sighed, and tried not to look down.

Soon she felt the dragon beginning to spiral into a descent and readied herself for a rather jolted landing.

_"I'm going to have to drop you." _ Thorn informed her.

"What?!" Nasuada cried, aloud.

_"Its that, or be crushed underneath me as I land."_ Thorn added.

Nasuada pursed her lips, and singled her acquiesce to the first plan. A heavy dragon landing on top of her was far worse than the possibility of broken bones from a long fall.

A few metres from the ground, Thorn opened his claws and she fell in a crumpled heap to the floor. She suffered no broken bones, to her relief, and was inspecting her surroundings as Thorn touched down on the ground a little way off.

_"This is the Varden's camp. This part of it is deserted - the injured are being tended on the far side. I thought it better no one saw us and… misunderstood."_ Nasuada could feel the pain in his voice and having been forced to wreak such havoc and misery upon the land by Galbatorix. She laid a reassuring hand on his neck.

She in turn felt guilty. Killing Thorn had been part of the numerous strategies she had considered with her advisors in the last few months but she'd never really thought of him as a real person. Her ignorance was unacceptable considering her working relationship with Saphira, but to the uneducated masses, a dragon was just a beast. It was thinking like that that had caused the elf - dragon war so many years before. She sighed and returned her mind to the task at hand. She had a battle to get to.

* * *

Dressed in the armour she had found lying around the Varden camp, Nasuada rode across the stretch of land separating her from the city on the commandeered horse. The sun was beginning to rise and the sun streamed across her, partially blinding her sight.

To Thorn, circling above her, she looked like his dragon scales when he had spent a whole night cleaning them as the weak sun caught on the metal. Thorn could see the partner-of-his-heart-and-mind-Murtagh's thoughts and knew how much he cared for this two-legs, Thorn would make sure nothing happened to her who held Murtagh's happiness in her hand.

The horse's hoofs were drowned out as she neared the city by the shouts of men and the general clamour of war. The gate was burnt to cinders, destroyed by Eragon's and the elves magic a few hours before. The horse passed through, moving restlessly at the charred smell.

The houses near the gate were in no better condition. Beams hung down and belongings were scattered by people desperate in their escape. The flames had burned out here and moved on hungrily to richer pickings further within the city.

With Thorn directing her from above Nasuada traveled down an empty street which Thorn told her would lead her straight into the battle to rejoin her commanders. Bodies lay thickly around. In the smoke vision had been severely impaired and the results were obvious. Both empire and Varden soildiers were covered in blood with limbs missing or fatal holes. Nasuada averted her eyes, not wishing to see the expression the men, and some women, had on their faces as they had drawn their last breath.

A flash of colour caught her eye as something ran across her line of vision. Nasuada saw it was a werecat, who had now paused and was looking at her, something akin to puzzlement on its feline face.

_"Lady Nasuada."_ The werecat greeted her, _"We had thought you were with the Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales."_ Nasuada shook her head.

"I am more useful here, would you not agree?" The cat inclined his head.

_"I will alert the appropriate people."_ And the werecat had disappeared again before Nasuada could add another comment.

_"Keep going Nasuada," _came Thorn's voice in her mind, _"The next street on your left. Be careful, the fight is closer now."_ Nasuada followed his instructions and turned down another damaged street strewn with bodies.

* * *

A few streets of a similar nature later Nasuada came across her first band of soldiers. Dwarfs and Urgals fought side by side against a group of empire soldiers who were slowly pushing them back into the side streets. The Urgals size counterbalanced the disadvantage caused by the dwarf's short stature and they were able to keep upper blows away from the dwarfs as they danced in the hack at knees and ribs. In any other circumstances Nasuada would have smiled - this was the comradeship she had hoped would come about by her pact with Nar Garzvog.

The nearest Urgal noticed Nasuada and recognised her. He started a rallying shout which was soon picked up by the other members of the company,

"LADY NIGHTSTALKER! KILL THE FOE! LADY NIGHTSTALKER! KILL THE FOE!"

Even the dwarfs picked up this rather bizarre chant and emboldened by Nasuada's presence the soldiers were driven back by the Varden into the main part of the battle. The troop looked relieved and pitched back in to the fray.

Nasuada exchanged words with their commander who pointed her in the direction in which he had last seen the various chieftains of the Varden.

Nasuada followed the urgals and dwarfs and was instantly caught up in the swirling, shouting, _heaving_ mass of bodies trying to kill each other. A red uniformed man swung at her with his sword. Raising her own sword she quickly blocked it and returned the blow, felling her attacker.

_"Nasuada, get out of there, you are swallowed by the fight, get to the front, the elf queen is to your right in the next square over."_ Nasuada pushed her way through the chaos, following Thorn's instructions. His overhead view very valuable given she couldn't see the floor beneath her feet. Her horse was little advantage as it only made her a target for enemy attacks. She was loath to abandon it though and risk being crushed by the multitude.

Urging and exhorting the terrified horse onwards, parrying as best she could the hacking blows that fell around her, she escaped from the worst of the scrum and indeed saw Queen Islanzadí with an elvish retinue dispensing killing blows left right and centre.

The Queen noticed her also and frowned at the approaching Nasuada.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin. Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. Un du evarínya ono varda." Nasuada greeted the queen as she had been taught. The Queen inclined her head in acknowledgement and returned the salutations.

"Eragon and Saphira rescued you." Queen Islanzadí observed, now speaking in the language of men. "They go on to face the mad king."

"Yes." Nasuada replied simply, "And I am here to lead my people in to battle."

"You are needed." The elf Queen rejoined, "They are losing heart, the Empire seem to have an unlimited amount of resources." The queen's uncharacteristic admission of difficulty shocked Nasuada, the battle was hard to judge when in the midst but the Queen was well informed.

At that moment another elf rode up, covered by dust and the stains of fighting.

"The fire still rages your majesty." Nasuada followed, "The right flank have been attacked by the enchanted soldiers and many are falling to the smoke and their wounds. The right lines are folding."

Before either woman had a chance to respond to this disastrous news the ground began to shake. Slightly at first but then with increasing vigor and magnitude. Beams and bricks fell, clouds of debris filled the air choking Nasuada. Her horse and that of Queen Islanzadí reared, crying out in terror at the unearthly tremors. Nasuada could see the queen next to her trying to control her horse, but a crash of felled timber sent it over the edge and she flew violently off hitting the floor with a crack, loud enough to be distinguished above the other tumult.

Nasuada, sensing the danger, jumped off her own horse as best she could, and dragged Queen Islanzadí away from the flailing hooves. She coughed, choked by the air itself and waited for the ground to still.

Eventually it did, and the dirt began to settle, leaving Nasuada free to look around. Everywhere was quiet, a contrast to the noisy confusion that had been the last hours. Nasuada looked down at the Queen's head, held in her lap. She gently touched the black hair, trying to assess the damage. Her fingers came back, stained with blood.

Nasuada called desperately to a nearby elf. Several hurried to her side and saw the bloody dent in their ruler's head. They instantly began chanting healing spells and expectantly waited. Nothing happened. They tried again, again to no avail. The elf's gasped in confusion. Nasuada could see clearly that their magic wasn't working. She quickly began to stem the flow of blood, the only recourse without magic.

Tearing of strips of the shirt she wore under her armour, Nasuada wound it around Queen Islanzadí's head. She was in the midst of doing so when a roar shook the newly calmed earth. From behind the castle she could just make out a black shadow rising from a distance cave. Terror gripped her heart. Her thoughts turned to Eragon and Saphira and, of course, Murtagh. The terrible black dragon was awake.


	10. Chapter 10: Tidal Struggles

**Chapter Ten**

**Tidal Struggles**

Murtagh struggled against the torrential water and wondered if he would ever see Nasuada again. Eragon, Saphira and Arya had disappeared through the door to the throne room - leaving the rest of the company stranded outside trying desperately not to sink beneath the surface.

Murtagh shut his eyes and tried not to think of the crushing water filling his lungs leaving him unable to breathe and so slowly suffocating to death. He failed miserably. He kicked upwards with his legs and peered around. He could see Blöhgram a little to his left. The elf's bluish fur was slicked back and stuck to his body reminiscent of a wet dog. In another situation Murtagh would have laughed at the sight

The elf saw him but before Murtagh could say anything, Blöhgram had dived down towards the floor of the corridor in which they were stuck. After a few minutes, the head bobbed up again. Murtagh could just make out through the choppy water a gold orb clutched in his hands. Understanding flooded him, Glaedr's eldunari.

Blöhgram started swimming towards a slab of stone that made up the walls trapping them here. He beckoned Murtagh over and both of them floated next to one another.

"Glaedr-elda sensed a magical seal on this part of the wall. He thinks it is a doorway." Relief flooded over Murtagh as the prospect of drowning seemed to recede slightly. Elf and rider started casting spells to try and break through the façade.

The water rose as the walls continued to squeeze together, triggered by their earlier entry. Murtagh noticed his head was much closer to the ceiling than it had been before. The renewed the efforts, now resorting to physical attacks on the wall. Glaedr added his strength to theirs but to no avail. Blöhgram began to be dragged down by the effort of holding the eldunari but he refused to let go. Murtagh watched in horror as the elf disappeared from sight, the water claiming him.

Murtagh's fingers scraped across the stone tiles on the roof as he tried to hold on and prevent himself from following Blöhgram to his watery grave. They scrabbled frantically, his nails catching the rough grooves. He had just got a purchase on a narrow dent when suddenly the whole corridor began to shake. The previously still water was whipped up into waves. The vibrations caused his brain to rattle around in his skull. The fingers were wrenched from their hold.

Suddenly Thorn's panicked voice broke into his mind,

_"Murtagh, hold on, I'm coming."_

_"It's too late"_ Murtagh replied wearily, _" I'm sorry."_ His weary body stopped fighting as he bowed to the inevitable and fell into the enveloping fold of the magic black water. It was as he imagined as the water closed in upon him. Soon he could hold his breath no longer and the water filled his lungs. "_Nasuada."_ And then everything went black.

* * *

Murtagh's eyes flew open as he drew a deep shuddering breath. Air filled his previously water clogged lungs. He looked around in astonishment. The water had completely vanished, evaporated into thin air. He shook his head, trying to clear his befuddled mind. What on earth had happened? His sodden hair and clothes bore testament to the fact that the tidal water had not just been his imagination.

_"Murtagh? Murtagh? Are you alright?"_

_"Fine… the water…" _Murtagh sent Thorn a mental image of the scene that surrounded him.

_"I knew I should never have left you. I'm on my way now, before you get into any more danger."_

_"No! Look after Nasuada! I'm fine, really. Thorn, did you feel the ground move…?"_

Thorn replied with a memory. _The air around him whipped up, tossing him from side to side as he flew as fast as he was able towards the terrible danger that threatened the partner-of-his-heart-and-mind. He was knocked back, buffeted this way and that. His vision was covered by whirling-black-clouds and he could do nothing against the power radiating from the evil citadel._

Murtagh felt the Thorn's emotions rush over him, fear, anger, frustration, pain and finally relief as Murtagh's voice had replied to his calls.

_"What of your companions?"_ Thorn asked as his memory faded from Murtagh's mind.

_"I need to find out. Stay with Nasuada and the battle in the city. Please Thorn, you know how much she means to me."_ He felt the red dragon's acquiescence and the contact faded slightly as Thorn flew back the way he had come.

As he cast his eyes around, looking for some explanation, Murtagh caught sight of Blöhgram, lying sprawled on the hard floor. Murtagh tried to stand, but, finding himself unable, dragged his rebelling body over to examine the prostrated elf.

Blöhgram's arm lolled against the golden eldunari. Murtagh shook him, not sure what to do. The elf appeared to be breathing. Murtagh was surprised, fully expecting him to be dead.

_"I kept him going for as long as I could."_ sounded Glaedr's voice. _"He should recover soon, he was not under water for long."_ Murtagh surprised a second time at the golden dragon's speaking to him. He knew Glaedr hated Murtagh for killing his rider, even if it had been Galbatorix who struck the blow; it was Murtagh's hand and sword that delivered the fatal wound. Murtagh did not like the dragon either, resenting him for what he saw as betrayal for not helping himself and Thorn by revealing his presence. _"Yes I despise you Murtagh Morzansson but I will not risk lives because of my hatred."_ Murtagh respected this and began to attempt to resuscitate the elf based on Glaedr's instructions.

It soon became apparent that his magic was not working. Murtagh tried numerous spells in growing desperation but none worked. Glaedr's had no explanation this, never having experienced magic to come and go so quickly before.

Eventually Blöhgram opened his eyes. The situation was briefly explained to him, and the elf found that his magic was not working either. Both men crawled to the wall and used it to haul themselves up into a standing position.

"What now?" asked Murtagh bitterly. "Our magic isn't working, Eragon has vanished and is probably facing Galbatorix, and we're stuck here." Murtagh slammed his fist in frustration against the wall. It promptly fell inwards. The crash caused Murtagh and Blöhgram to start in astonishment.

"The magic aura the Glaedr-elda sensed." Blöhgram stated, "It did hide a doorway."

"Too bad it didn't open sooner." Murtagh grumbled.

Blöhgram ignored him, swiftly scooping up the eldunari and making his way through the hole in the wall. Murtagh followed, not wishing to remain uselessly behind. Behind the wall was another corridor. Murtagh had been all over the palace but never here before.

Studded metal doors were set at intervals all the way along. Nothing short of a small army was getting in to them. Or so it appeared. The first one Murtagh pushed swung open at ease revealing a pile of weapons and swords. They sparkled in the beam of light let in by the torches in the corridor outside. The metal was familiar but Murtagh couldn't place it. It was only on closer inspection that Murtagh could read the runes along the side of the swords and realised their significance.

"They're rider swords." Murtagh breathed. "Every rider he's ever killed."

"There must be hundreds." Blöhgram agreed and he said something Murtagh didn't quite catch in the ancient language. The intent was clear though. It expressed the elf's outrage and anger at such atrocious genocide, no doubt in choice words that shouldn't be used in polite company. Murtagh wholeheartedly agreed with him.

They shut the door on the tragic sight, both already had a sword, and although this was the Rider's stolen heritage they couldn't carry them all with them.

The next few doors were chambers filled with scriptures, papers, books, maps, gold, silver, jewels and various other probably unique valuable items. Again they were all ignored.

The fourth door along was different however. This room appeared empty but Blöhgram had keener eyes than Murtagh and pointed out the low lying table in the very centre. They cautiously approached, expecting a trap. What they saw caused them to stop dead in their tracks.

Sitting on the table was an oval shaped stone like object. The surface was iridescence shades of green that swirled across making beautiful half patterns in the poor light. Murtagh had seen one before, only that one had been red. This was the last dragon egg in Alagaësia.

_"Take it."_ Glaedr instructed. Blöhgram didn't move, so Murtagh slowly reached over and picked up the egg gently, cupping it between his two hands. He thought of the unborn dragon inside and wondered if it had been lonely, these hundred years, here in the dark with no rider. Murtagh was surprised by the egg's lack of magical protection. After the theft of Saphira's egg Galbatorix had been notoriously careful with the eggs left in his care.

"Our magic isn't working." Blöhgram pointed out, guessing his thoughts, "Perhaps it is the same for all the magic in the palace." Murtagh shrugged, just grateful no spikes, fireballs or tidal waves were bursting from the walls, ceiling or floor.

Still cradling the egg the duo left the room, not wishing to tempt fate any longer. They were about to return they way that had come, unanimously agreeing they had to get the egg to safety, when Glaedr's voice stopped them.

_"Try that door. The one with the dragon tooth engraved on the wall beside it."_ Murtagh was about to refuse, annoyed by the dragon's high handed and commanding tone. Blöhgram, however, instantly followed Glaedr's request and pushed the said door open. A wolfy grin broke out, canine teeth protruding over his lips.

"Murtagh, you might want to have a look at this."

* * *

**Next chapter we will be back with everyone and multiple view points. I hope none's forgotten where our various hero's are, I will include a 'previously' with the next chapter. Please R&R J And thanks to my loyal reviewers, your comments make me happy!**


	11. Chapter 11: Fallen Warriors

**Only a few more chapters left. Lots of violence in this one, be warned. Please R&R, any thoughts or comments are appreciated.**

**_Previously:_**

_Eragon and Saphira visit the vault of souls where Eragon meets with the hermit Tenga and learns the 'True Name'. They return to the Varden and attack Urû'baen. Blöhgram, Arya and Eragon enter through the top of the palace where they come across Murtagh trying to escape with Nasuada. Eragon reveals to him his true parentage and realises Murtagh's true name has changed due to his love for Nasuada. They all leave together to kill Galbatorix. Eragon opens the city gates to the Varden by singing forth a magical fire with the other elves. The Varden enter the burnt gates with Roran among them. Murtagh gets Thorn to carry Nasuada away from the palace and she joins the battle in the streets. Murtagh, Arya, Blöhgram, Saphira and Eragon with Glaedr's eldunari get through various traps where upon they are separated. Eragon confronts Galbatorix with Arya and Saphira, where after a mind battle he speaks the true name removing the ability of anyone to perform magic. This is felt by Blöhgram, Murtagh, Roran and Nasuada as a great earthquake. Skruikan wakes up and Arya mounts Saphira to go face him armed with the dauthdaert. Nasuada tends a fallen Islandi, without magic, having before the earthquake heard of the right side of the army being attacked by enchanted soldiers. Murtagh, Glaedr and Blöhgram have found the last dragon egg and some other unknown wonder. Roran is still roaming the battle. Eragon prepares for a fight to the death with Galbatorix. _

**Chapter Eleven**

**Fallen Warriors**

_"I love you Saphira." He sent images of their time together, tinged with his love and affection for her. She reciprocated this meant more that the words could ever convey. With a last longing look, Saphira burst through the nearest wall and swooped round, flying towards the ominous sounds._

_Eragon turned, pulling out Brisingr and faced Galbatorix._

_"To the death." He agreed, and sprang at the king._

Galbatorix was ready for him and countered the blow with a powerful swipe with his own sword. It was the colour of bleached bones and well suited to its master. Eragon was forced back and quickly withdrew his sword form the clash. More warily now they circled one another, one foot crossing over the other in perfect synchronisation, a deadly dance.

Now Galbatorix renewed the fight with a thrust towards Eragon's less defended waist. Eragon dodged and swung Brisingr, aiming for the king's head. The king parried. Blows were exchanged back and forth, the pair pounding each other relentlessly. Despite the lack of magic Galbatorix still possessed the superior strength and speed from his eldunari as well as a century more of training and skill. Eragon refused to give up however, and fought back, his anger giving him strength. The air was filled with the sounds of clashing blades as they struggled to best each other.

First blood was drawn as Eragon ducked and pulled his blade across the soft skin of Galbatorix's thigh.

"You should have worn better armour." Eragon taunted. Galbatorix growled and brought his elbow round, bashing into Eragon's face. Pain shot through his nose and he blinked, desperately trying to clear his vision. Galbatorix laughed,

"Not so cocky now boy?" The king raised his sword and swung for Eragon's throat.

* * *

Light blinded Arya as Saphira leapt into the air. It had been night when they made their first assault on the palace but now morning light shone upon them. Arya held with one hand to the blue spikes on Saphira's back, the other clutching Niernen. The spear glowed green in her hand, as if anticipating that it would soon be stained with dragon's blood. Shruikan's growls and snarls could be heard ominously close. Arya desperately tried to focus on the fight ahead of them, not on how Eragon was faring against Galbatorix.

Saphira swooped around a tower, her wings brushing the stone as she turned. Arya tightened her grip and took a deep breath. She looked around, unable to see the black dragon.

_"Saphira?" _she hesitantly asked. Before she could reply a dark shape rose up before them. The dragon's cruel, mad eyes glowed with black fire. Sharp talons clawed the air. Leathery wings with pointed tips were flung out, twice the length of Saphira's. Scales glinted with darkness as they were hit by light. Then Shruikan opened his enormous jaws. Teeth gleamed and then fire poured from its terrifying maw.

Saphira rolled, wing over wing, in an attempt to dodge the fiery heat. Eragon's wards would not protect her and Arya now magic had failed. Arya kept her cool as the world tilted, and as Saphira righted herself, drew her sword, leaving only her knees to grip the blue scales.

_"We must aim for the weak points."_ Arya told Saphira. Shruikan's foreleg swung at them and Saphira dropped three feet in altitude. Arya's stomach dropped.

_"Belly, eyes, wings."_ Saphira returned. The blue dragon lunged towards the underside of Shruikan, swerving to avoid his snapping jaws and scratching claws. Arya quickly thrust Niernen at the weaker scales, followed by a swipe with her sword. Shruikan roared and snapped his wings together, lifting him above the attack.

The updraft from the powerful movement sent Saphira spinning. Arya was forced to drop her sword in order to stay on. The blade fell, turning in the air, as Arya watched it go with a heavy heart. Saphira managed to slow herself but was vulnerable for the black dragon's next attack. He flew straight at her, at an incredible speed. Saphira was thrown bodily into the wall of the palace. Her wing was crushed by her heavy body and she howled in pain. Arya frantically jabbed at Shruikan's looming form. The dragon avoided the deadly dauthdeart and backed away, readying himself for another attack.

* * *

_Tearing of strips of the shirt she wore under her armour, Nasuada wound it around Queen Islanzadí's head. She was in the midst of doing so when a roar shook the newly calmed earth. From behind the castle she could just make out a black shadow rising from a distance cave. Terror gripped her heart. The terrible black dragon was awake._

Nasuada watched, frozen in horror, at the evil that was appearing before her. In all her planning sessions with the Varden, this was the one possibility against which there was no defence - Galbatorix riding out on his dragon to meet them. Did this mean that Eragon had failed?

This theory was disproven when a streak of blue appeared, moving towards the black nightmare. Saphira paled in comparison, she was a gnat to Shruikan, nothing more- only as big as one of his wings. Nasuada squinted, trying to make out the figure sitting on Saphira's back. Where was Galbatorix if that was Eragon?

"That is the Dröttningu!" one of the elves surrounding her and the fallen Queen exclaimed. The group watched as the duo began to bob and weave, trying to land a blow on the monstrous beast. Her concentration was broken when another Varden soldier ran across the rubble and chaos that was the city currently.

"My lady, the commander has fallen, hit by timber, he can no longer fight. The right flank is still folding, some are abandoning their posts. Lord Jörmundur requests you come or send aid at once. The situation is dire."

Nasuada nodded, absorbing the information, her quick mind getting to work on the problem. She turned to the elves.

"Take the Queen back to the camp, the rest join this man and help Jörmundur hold the lines. Tell him I'll send more men." The elves agreed and departed to their various tasks after insisting a few of their number remain with Nasuada for protection.

Nasuada looked around the now resuming battle.

"We need to find Roran Stronghammer."

* * *

_The silence was suddenly broken by a roar. The roar was terrible, soul shattering, ear piercing. It was unmistakeably the crazed black dragon. Shruikan was awake. Roran realised it was coming from the direction of the palace. He knew instinctively that was where Eragon was._

Roran didn't watch as the dragons battled one another. The battle was beginning to rage again, both sides collecting themselves after the strange quakes of the ground. A dazed empire soldier attacked him; he quickly blocked and dispatched the unfortunate man with a swing of his hammer. He turned, taking on a new opponent, following a similar pattern as the first.

More Varden soldiers were around him now, a mixture of dwarfs, Urgals and men. Next to him a dwarf was thrown back and about to be impaled until Roran flung the sharp end of his hammer into the man's back. He pulled the dwarf to his feet.

"Thanks." The dwarf puffed out, shaken by his close brush with death.

"No problem." Roran grunted.

"Did you hear?" The dwarf continued, "Lady Nasuada has escaped from the palace and returned to the battle!" He disappeared into the fray. Roran grinned at the good news, but was distracted by an enemy blade.

Time passed and the battle continued, Roran helped push back the enemy as the Varden pushed their way through Urû'baen. Roran was just swinging his hammer into a helmet when he felt a flickering in his mind. Recognising the feeling from Eragon's teachings, he slammed up his mind shields, thinking of Katrina and their baby. This was made the more difficult by the battle going on around him as he tried to defend both his mind and body.

He blocked another sword and felt his mind shields crack. Instantly a voice filled his mind.

_"Roran Stronghammer, it's Trianna. I have a message from Lady Nasuada. Take as many men as you can without weakening your defensive position and help defend the fight hand side of the city. Jörmundur is injured and requires assistance. There has been news of enchanted soldiers in the area."_ The presence withdrew. Roran had recognised the sorcerer's voice and so followed her instructions.

He called to the men, dwarfs, Urgals and a few werecats in his immediate vicinity. Most recognised him and so followed him without much hesitation. He explained the situation and the rag-taggle band made their way to the right flank.

Chaos and disarray greeted them. It was hard to tell whose soldiers were who. The ones in empire uniforms had spears, arrows and swords sticking out of various parts of anatomy. Some had limbs dangling down, broken or chopped off. Now however, instead of the usual cackling laugh that accompanied the pain-resistant soldiers, howls and wails of anguish were heard and many thrashed about in apparent agony. Roran took in the scene, kicked an arm away that was lying by his feet, and led the charge.

* * *

_Still cradling the egg the Murtagh and Blöhgram left the room, not wishing to tempt fate any longer. They were about to return they way that had come, unanimously agreeing they had to get the egg to safety, when Glaedr's voice stopped them._

_"Try that door. The one with the dragon tooth engraved on the wall beside it." Murtagh was about to refuse, annoyed by the dragon's high handed and commanding tone. Blöhgram, however, instantly followed Glaedr's request and pushed the said door open. A wolfy grin broke out, canine teeth protruding over his lips._

_"Murtagh, you might want to have a look at this." _

The chink of light created by the narrow door opening spread around the room. At first Murtagh was unable to see the contents as the light was reflected back into his eyes. Raising his hand he peered in, following Blöhgram's gaze. He too broke into a smile.

"The eldunari. Galbatorix's eldunari." Murtagh began to laugh. "So this is where the sneaky bastard kept them."

"He never told you?" Blöhgram asked in surprise.

"Are you kidding me? He barely trusted Thorn and I." Murtagh continued into the room. The walls were lined with rows of shiny orbs, each housing a dragon's soul. "What should we do with them?" he asked.

_"We must take them with us."_ Glaedr broadcast. _"I've been trying to contact the dragons inside but none are responding, we must break Galbatorix's hold on them."_

Blöhgram and Murtagh began to gather the eldunari, carefully lifting each on off the shelf.

"How on earth are we going to transport them? There are hundreds, and our magic isn't working."

"Your dragon could help us." Blöhgram suggested. Murtagh glared at him,

"_Thorn_ is protecting Nasuada."

"We need him, like you said, we are incapable of lifting these by ourselves." Glaedr weighed into the discussion,

_"Nasuada can look after herself, we need Thorn."_ Murtagh sighed and reached out with his mind to his red dragon. He was hit by a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings.

_"Thorn? What's wrong?"_

_"The mad-black-one has risen little one. Saphira and the elf face him together, but they are no match for him."_

_"Alright, what can we do? How are they faring?"_

_"The elf has the green-dragon-slayer but no sword. Saphira has been severely injured, her wing is crushed."_

_"How far are you from us at the moment?"_

_"Not far little one."_

_"How is Nasuada?"_

_"She is fine, she is with the elves, their Queen is injured badly. Magic is not healing her."_

_"It's not working here either. Thorn, we must help Arya and Saphira. With Shruikan dead we can defeat Galbatorix much more easily."_

_"Blood-by-half-brother faces him now."_

_"Very well, come fetch me, we will face Shruikan together."_

* * *

Sweat dripped down Eragon's forehead. Blood was crusted around his nose and mouth. The sweat mixed with it, forming unpleasant sticky rivulets down in chin. He wiped at it desperately and tried to concentrate on the fight at hand. This was only made harder by the feelings of pain and anger coming from Saphira. He dared not communicate with her, lest their conversation distract each other.

His arm was heavily bruised where he had been forced to block the flat of the King's bleached blade with his elbow. Galbatorix had a few scratches from where Eragon had taken him by surprise but Eragon was defiantly the worse for wear. Galbatorix seemed to have super human strength and speed, no doubt channelled from the dragons he had forced into submission.

Eragon feinted to the left and instead whipped his blade from the right, aiming for his opponent's neck. Galbatorix brought up his sword quickly, defending his neck but driving Brisingr into his face. A massive welt opened up and blood began to drip from it.

"Very good Eragon." Galbatorix taunted, "Brom and Ormris taught you well." Eragon clenched his teeth and attacked again. Galbatorix blocked this blow with ease. "I must admit Eragon this stripping of magic does make everything so much harder, it means I'll have to kill you instead of enslaving you as I planned. The killing should be easy enough though." Flashing Eragon a feral grin Galbatorix thrust the pummel of his sword into Eragon's chest, throwing him across the room. "Good, but not good enough." The mad king laughed.

* * *

Shruikan drew back, ready for another attack. His jaws opened again, fire flickering to life at the back of his throat. Saphira was in no shape to be able to dodge the impending flames, her crushed wing barely supporting her own weight in the air; fancy moves were out of the question. Instead she roared her defiance and blew out her own fire.

The flames met in the middle, each blocking the other in their attempt to rush forward. The heat was intense; Arya was forced to shield her face to avoid being singed. Frustrated Shruikan snapped his mouth shut, abruptly cutting off the flow. Saphira used her own stream of fire as a distraction, enabling her to awkwardly fly away from the corner into which she had been trapped.

_"We need to get closer." _Arya told Saphira, _"I can't risk throwing the dauthdaert, it might miss and we'd never get it back. Is your wing able to cope?"_

_"I can manage little one, don't fear."_ Saphira gritted her teeth against the dull pain that throbbed all along one side of her body and unsteadily rose in the air, planning to swoop down behind Shruikan's unsuspecting back. Shruikan anticipated the move however, and swung his spiked tail with great force towards the blue dragon.

Saphira tried to dodge and avoided the blow but Arya was knocked off. She clung on to it, wrapping her arms around the black scaled tree trunk. Shruikan felt her and shook himself widely, trying to dislodge the annoying elf hanging from him. Arya was thrown from side to side. Her brain rattled in her skull, her arms were aching, she didn't think she could hold on much longer. Saphira was unable to reach her. Her fingers scrabbled at black spines, unable to get a hold. A last shake caused her grip to fail completely and she fell, arms outstretched and grasping, towards the city of Urû'baen, many miles below.

* * *

Nasuada was relived Trianna had managed to contact Roran despite the apparent lack of magic. She relied on Roran to be able to control the faltering ranks, he was a good leader and was respected by most, if not all, of the Varden.

Saphira's roar of pain cut through the air, piercing though the sounds of battle that surrounded her. Nasuada quickly raised her eyes to the skies. She could just make out a Saphira, and the figure she now knew to be Arya. Shruikan was easier to see, his monstrous size blocking out the light.

She watched horrified as his mighty tail hurtled towards the smudge of blue. She saw the figure knocked off Saphira's back, now clinging on to Shruikan's tail. He thrashed back and forth. Nasuada screamed as she watched Arya release her grip and fall though the air to her death below.

She watched in sick fascination as the elf grasped futilely at the unforgiving empty space that yawned around her. She let out another gasp as a dart of red shot across the sky. It positioned itself directly below Arya's falling body. She could see another figure seated on the red dragon reach out and catch Arya as she passed by. The speed seemed to drag dragon and rider down but the pair recovered and pulled Arya on board.

Nasuada was relived Arya was safe but terrified at the meaning of her rescue. Murtagh was now facing Shruikan. Her thoughts were interrupted by her elf entourage who had been equally senseless at the air battle.

"My lady, the battle still rages, we must get you to safety or to lead the front line."

Nasuada dragged her eyes away and nodded.

"To the front line."

* * *

Roran led the charge. The soldiers who had been so dangerous before, now seemed half crazed and were unable to stop the tide of the Varden army. Many had collapsed writhing on the floor, others dead from the fatal wounds they had received when they could not feel pain.

Roran had no idea why the enchantment had broken but was relived, it made his job so much easier. His hammer was covered in blood by the time their position was strengthened, his arms exhausted by the relentless wielding. He took a break from the front line and pushed to the back to try and locate the commander. He congratulated soldiers as he went and they pushed forward, encouraged by the words from the famous Stronghammer.

* * *

Murtagh grinned down at the flustered elf who now lay across his lap.

"Well Princess, I would say Thorn and I just saved your life." Arya sat up, adjusting herself on the red dragons back.

"You have my thanks." She told Murtagh and Thorn. "But we must return to Saphira, she is gravely wounded and will not be able to last against Shruikan."

"Why do you think we're here Princess? Amusement?"

_"Murtagh."_ Thorn reprimanded.

"Alright." He replied rolling his eyes. "Got any plans?" Arya smiled.

-linebreak-

Saphira dodged another blow by Shruikan's foreleg. Talons scraped across her chest and she growled in pain. She had been able to see Arya's rescue and was now heartily wishing Murtagh and Thorn would hurry up and come to her aid. Flames swept over her, she no longer had to duck as Ayra wasn't on her back anymore, she herself was fireproof. She darted into the flames so Shruikan was no longer able to see her, and threw herself out at the last second, enabling her to clamp her teeth tightly around the black dragon's neck.

Shruikan howled in pain and tried to snap her off. Her claws once again raked against her but Saphira refused to let go.

Out of nowhere Thorn descended and slammed into Shruikan's spined back. Shruikan howled again, this time in surprise. Saphira couldn't really see what was going on, her injuries were affecting her, and it was only by sheer will power she was still alight in the air.

-line break-

Arya quickly leapt off Thorn's back, onto Shruikan's. She grasped the spines and began to climb towards his head, pulling herself along with the spikes. Murtagh nodded to her and began distracting Shruikan by slashing at his underbelly with his sword. Shruikan writhed, unable to shake any of his attackers off.

Arya had now reached the huge head and had grabbed hold of Shruikan's ears. The dragon bellowed in surprise and looked up towards where the elf was perched. Cold eyes met hers and she froze, locked by the evil malice and insanity that met her as she gazed in. Shruikan mercilessly raked his eyes over her, his contempt clear. She was nothing to him, none of them were. Just ants below his majesty. What was the point in trying when faced with a monster like this?

A cry broke through her reverie.

"Arya, do it now!" She shook herself and lifted Niernen in her hand. The eyes widened in surprise as she brought the spear down hard, its green glowing tip piercing the black dragon's eyeball. It travelled though the ball, though the retina, smashed through the optic nerve and forced its way into Shruikan's evil brain.

* * *

Eragon looked up as an earth shattering howl filled the air. Galbatorix screamed in pain and clutched his head.

"Shruikan!" He cried. "NO!" Eragon stood panting, unable to believe the evidence in front of him.

_"Saphira?"_ he called to his dragon. He could feel her pain and exhaustion but also her triumph.

_"The black-one is dead little one! I will return to your side!"_

Galbatorix had now straightened up. His eyes were bloodshot and gleaming manically.

"I will make you pay from this Eragon Bromsson." He spat and ran out Eragon. Eragon desperately blocked the blade with Brisingr. The king was mad with rage and his powerful blows forced Eragon to the other side of the throne room. Any attack Eragon did land on the king was ignored, Galbatorix not responding to any pain in his grief.

Eragon scrambled to think of a strategy, the way things were going, he would be unable to hold off the powerful blows much longer. He thought of all Brom and Ormris had taught him but his mind came up a blank. It had been his father's prediction that this would end with swords, how right he had been.

Eragon's mind grew strangely clear and he knew what he had to do. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. He lifted Brisingr a fraction to high. Galbatorix's eyes widened in savage joy as he thrust his sword into Eragon's unprotected stomach. Eragon gasped as the cold steel impaled him. He hung there, stuck on the mad king's sword. He felt cold, ever so cold, yet a smile graced his face. The king looked at him in confusion. Eragon's eyes darted to his sword hand, Galbatorix followed his gaze and screamed in horror as Eragon sung his blue blade at the king's neck.

Galbatorix was unable to defend himself and tried to force Eragon away from him. The sword was embedded in such a manner that made this impossible. The king could only watch as the blade arced towards him.

Galbatorix's head fell to the floor and bounced. Blood spurted from the stump of his neck. Eragon, no longer held upright fell back onto the unforgiving marble floor. The ceiling swirled and danced before his eyes. Saphira's howl of anguish filled his mind as he slipped away.

_"I'm sorry."_ He thought as his eyes shut and darkness rushed in around him.


	12. Chapter 12: Pain, Sorrow and Fear

**Chapter Twelve**

**Pain, Sorrow and Fear**

Nasuada was leading the front line when Shruikan's body fell from the sky. Soldier's from both sides stopped and turned to look as the black monster silently twisted and turned through the air. To Nasuada he seemed smaller, diminished by death. She thought she could make out a green spear, jutting out from the once malicious eyes.

Thorn and Saphira circled, both blue and red dragons roaring in triumph, flames billowing from their opened mouths. Nasuada looked desperately for Murtagh, was he hurt? A flash of movement caught her eye as the distant figure of Arya leapt from the falling carcass onto the back of the hovering Saphira.

She was just in time. The body crashed into a wing of the palace. Dust once again filled the air smothering any remaining flames. The stunned silence was broken by the cheers and jeers of the Varden soldiers.

Nasuada knew she had to act quickly before the battle could escalate further. She looked around for any other leaders. She was able to locate Orik, helm slightly bashed in and a rather blackened shield but otherwise none the worse for wear. Orik, feeling her gaze, locked eyes with her and began to make his way through the yelling crowd towards her. Nodding Nasuada returned her attention to the cowering enemy soldier's, crushed by the defeat of their greatest weapon.

"Surrender," she called, "The dragon is dead and the king shall not be far behind. Lay down you weapons or die." Orik had by now reached her side and was wielding his axe, glaring menacingly as the crowd in front began to lower their swords, knives, spears and various other implements.

The clattering of weapons was drowned out as another roar rent the air. This time it was one of sorrow, not triumph. Pain laced Saphira's howl as she swooped towards the palace and fear gripped Nasuada's heart.

Turning to Orik she gave terse orders to negotiate any surrender. The dwarf nodded, following her unspoken reasoning and ordered the soldiers behind him to start collecting weapons and tying hostages. The empire army was shifting restlessly, no doubt reconsidering their surrender as it was obvious not was all going well for the Varden and their champion.

Nasuada turned away and ran towards the palace. Her elven guard whom had stayed by her side throughout the fighting followed, their graceful gait easily keeping pace with Nasuada's panicky stride.

Nasuada pushed her way through the hoards of people as she made her way through the war torn city. Chaos was everywhere; clumps of fighting groups were spread all through the back streets, the cries of men eerily accented by Saphira's. Nasuada reached the palace only to find the door she was facing was crushed by a scaly black leg. She moved swiftly in a circle, searching desperately for a way in. Eventually an elf pointed out to her a widow, easily accessible by climbing on the stones that lay in a pile beneath it.

Ignoring any voices that told her it was unseemly for the leader of the Varden to be climbing in rubble, Nasuada clambered up and into the palace. She was easily able to follow the sound of Saphira's howls and found herself in a battered corridor. The floor was damp, chunks of twisted metal and fallen masonry were strewn everywhere and the walls were covered in pot holes and scorch marks. A set of impressive doors swung open, slightly ajar, it was from here that the pitiful sounds resonated.

Nasuada hurried, and forcing them open further, entered the room. If the corridor had been damaged it was nothing compared to the once grand throne room. One wall was simply gone, a gaping hole revealing the outside world. Cold wind blew in, causing the wall hangings to flap forlornly. Nasuada didn't notice any of this; her gaze firmly fixed on the head lying by her feet.  
Blood surrounded it in a sticky, dark brown puddle. The face of the most hated man in Alagaësia was covered with a look of mild surprise.

Averting her eyes Nasuada now turned to the tableau situated in the middle of the room. In shock she covered the short distance and stood by Mutargh's side, gazing down at the prone body of the Varden's rider.

Arya had his head in her lap, tears streaming down her face. Saphira howled in anguish, urgently nudging him with her majestic head. Murtagh slipped his hand into hers, murmuring in shock,  
"Arya says we can't heal him, he stripped the Alagaësia of magic."

Nasuada stared bleakly at the white sword protruding from Eragon's still chest. He was really dead. Nasuada raised her free hand to her mouth, stifling a sob. Murtagh wrapped his arms around her and the couple stood, staring at their two friends, locked in their grief.

Nasuada barely registered the passing of time or the shouts from outside. She didn't even notice the door swinging open behind her and footsteps crossing the stone floor towards them. It was only when Murtagh acknowledged the group that had joined them that she turned to look.

Roran pushed past them to kneel by his cousin's side. Angela and the witch child Elva were also, inexplicably, there, the former standing with her arms crossed and the latter a sad smile on her face. The group of elves who had accompanied Nasuada stood a little way off, respectfully fading into the background.

All were startled when Angela broke into a triumphant smile,

"Don't despair yet, the young fool may have removed all magic but I think Blödhgram has something to show us."

* * *

Meanwhile, far from the body lying in the chamber, Eragon opened his eyes. Squinting against the light he tried not to move, knowing that when he did his injuries would hurt. His chest felt as if a drunken dwarfen party had danced the night away on it. As he lay there he wondered if he were dead. That had certainly been his plan. He had realised he would never beat Galbatorix and so sacrificed himself to end the King's reign. He thought vaguely of his friends and hoped they would be alright. Perhaps Saphira would follow him into the void and they could be together again.

To Eragon's surprise the void was not as empty as he had expected it to be. His vision was slowly filled by a smiling face.

"Tenga?" Eragon questioned staring up at the familiar visage.

"No need for that Kingkiller, you can call me Eragon."


End file.
